


But You Promised!

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But You Promised, Decisions and Consequences, Discord Group, F/M, Hardening Alistair, Hurt No Comfort, My personal writing challenge, POV Alistair, Prompt Fill, Resigned Alistair, Sadness Appreciation Society, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Writing prompt in 500 words or less:"But you promised!"The Landsmeet was an eye opening experience for Alistair.He knew immediately that everything was about to change.Most of those changes would have to come from within.Another prompt fill for the Sadness Appreciation society, but it's not as sad as the last couple I promise.





	But You Promised!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,**   
>  **All twisted perversions therein,**   
>  **I will take my own credit for, thank-you very much!**   
> 

  **But You Promised!**

* * *

 

“But you promised!” she sobs.

 

Lyna’s tears tear at my heart. I promised many things. I wanted to share my life with her--the one piece of happiness that I’ve ever been permitted to enjoy.

 

“I know.” I swallow painfully and let my eyes drift to the floor. I can’t face her.

 

When she made her decision at the Landsmeet, she didn’t realize what her choice would cost me… or us. Doing this--what she wanted--makes it impossible for us to be together.

She didn’t realize--and now _we both_ have to live with the consequences.

 

I should have known better than to hope. I’ve always been the bastard, the burden, the royal secret. I was forced to live with my uncle and his bitch of a wife. She pawned me off on the Templars the first chance she got-- _anything_ to get me out of her hair. The training was ok, I suppose. But my heart was never in it.

 

I love being a Warden, though. The day Duncan recruited me, I thought-- _finally!_ But even _he_ was ripped from me. And now with this new responsibility, I won’t even be able to carry his mantle.

 

Eighteen months is all I got to follow my dream. One year of that, traveled with Lyna: one year of uncertainty, death, and chasing down one battle after another. One year of furtive glances, uncomfortable flirting, and finally admitting our feelings for one another. A beautiful, terrifying, wonderful year. I _almost_ believed it; I _almost_ trusted it.

 

Why did I think that I deserved to be happy? My life has been one followed order after another. Why should that change now? I never wanted this life, she knew that and still placed this burden on my shoulders.

 

Yes, I promised. I promised a lot of things. But now I am to be King. Promises aren’t mine to make anymore. It’s not about me; what I want doesn’t matter... not that it ever did.

 

“You’re the one who did this. Now we both have to live with it.” I finally manage to look up. “Goodbye, Lyna.”

 

**347**

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing semi-regular prompt fills in this series. If you would like to follow along, please subscribe to the series itself as most of these will be stand alone. Most of the pieces in here will be for the Collected Works of the Sadness Appreciation Society. I tend to lean on the fluffy/happy side of writing, so this is me branching out a bit. That's not to say, that I won't include the occasional bit of fluff to soothe your soul (and mine too).
> 
> Thank you to the ever beautiful, Ponticle for being my second set of eyes. But don't blame her if you find any errors, those are all on me. :)
> 
> Thank you for stopping in!


End file.
